


We Will Be Alright

by scribblingfangirl



Series: the witcher reader inserts [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingfangirl/pseuds/scribblingfangirl
Summary: You get really sick and Jaskier comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion & You, Jaskier | Dandelion x Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion x You, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/You
Series: the witcher reader inserts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135562
Kudos: 3





	We Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and featuring ‘Fair’ from The Amazing Devil (slightly changed).

It had been at least a week since you appeared sick at work and were sent home immediately. What you thought was going to be an annoying, but not further worrying, cold turned into a high fever with loss of appetite and horrific coughing fits. Since then you hadn’t seen another room other than your own. Hell, you barely managed to drag yourself out of bed and into the bathroom.

You were thankful for all your friends and co-workers that stopped by your house to look after you. They brought you herbs to make some tea and food, but you sent them all away, not wanting for them to catch the bug as well. This meant that you were slowly losing it. You had never gone so long without any human interaction. After all, being the cashier and ingredient organizer of a bakery in town meant you spoke daily to a lot of people.

Thankfully, today had been a good day. You finally managed to eat without feeling sick and hoped that this meant, that you were on your path of recovery.

But as wishes rarely come true, you found yourself hanging over the toilet soon after. After a while you finally were able to drag yourself back to bed and rolled into a ball, hoping to ease the stomach ache that was slowly taking over.

You must have drifted off as you weren’t sure if it was the pounding in your head or on your door that woke you up. It could also have been the low voices that you could hear through your ajar window.

“They did say that she was sick,” said the deep and gravelly voice of a very famous Witcher.

“And I’m sick of the bard,” you heard Yennefer reply, which made you giggle, but you stopped as the throbbing in the head came back. “His lovesick behaviour is just… ugh. Why can’t he come by and get her himself, if he wants her so badly at his performance tonight?”

As you dragged yourself to your window and opened it further, the breeze of fresh wind a welcome feeling on your hot face, you heard a mumbling along the lines of, “… too proud or insecure for that.”

Leaning a little bit out the window you saw Geralt and the mage standing side by side in front of your door. His hand raised to knock again and her hands at her waist, looking rather irritated. “Up here!” you croaked, hoping that they could hear your hoarse voice.

They turned around in sync, both looking confused into the air until their eyes focused on you.

“By the gods' woman, you look horrible.”

“Why thank you Yennefer, you look lovely yourself today.”

Even though it was Yennefer who had spoken and kept staring at you without any feeling of remorse, it was Geralt who looked away, abashed and cleared his throat. “Well, we were passing by your town and…”

“Jaskier wouldn’t shut up about you and made us make a detour, to finally see you again. Our newest mission, however, is on the other side of that mountain,” Yennefer finished his sentence and glared at him. “Anyway, Jaskier hoped that the information about the arrival of a certain Witcher and his bard would make its rounds. But as you didn’t show up at the tavern, he started to get fidgety. Now, seeing the state you’re in, there is only one valid option. I’ll drag you to the tavern so that you can give him whatever it is you have and knock him unconscious for a while.”

You could see how Geralt wanted to stand up for Jaskier, but at the same time wasn’t opposed to the thought of some quiet time without him.

“As much as it pains me to see him so seldomly, I don’t want him to see me like this. Much less want to be the reason he gets sick as well!” you started to cough as you raised your voice for that last part, wanting to scold Yennefer for even thinking about it.

“Oh, well then, don’t blame me if he wakes up with a knife in his back tomorrow morning,” Yennefer whisper yelled to Geralt loud enough that you could hear it as well, as she stomped away.

“Hm….” He looks after her and then up at you again. “Here. Take care of yourself,” he said as he put something on the ground, placing a stone on top and followed Yennefer back into the centre of town.

15 minutes later you were breathing heavily but finally sat in your kitchen with the letter Geralt left behind. But it wasn’t a letter, it was a page out of Jaskier’s notebook. _Fair_ stood in his beautiful penmanship at the top of the page. As you scanned it you realized that it was, in fact, a song. At the end of the page, he wrote: _For you if you let me sing it to you tonight. Bring it to the tavern and then I’ll know that we’ll be alright._

Just then another coughing fit hit you and you had to let the letter go to stabilize yourself on the kitchen table. _“Insecure,”_ you heard Geralt say in your mind again. Jaskier, the great romantic, someone who could have every woman he desired, was afraid to lose _you_? You cursed yourself for being sick right now.

You didn’t get much work done as your heart ached too much in your chest and because this fretting wasn’t helping your condition. That is why you decided to go to bed early. That night, however, was the worst night since you got sick.

Fever dreams rushed through your mind, letting your ears believe that they hear someone enter the house. You were too weak to go investigate, so you fell asleep shortly after someone kissed your forehead and put a cold washcloth onto it.

This time you awoke to the sounds of the first birds chirping, feeling even hotter than the day before. Not because of the fever, but because someone was cuddling you and pressing their head between your shoulder blades.

“Good morning,” Jaskier whispered in your ear, voice still raspy and dragged due to just having woken up. After kissing your shoulder blades he turned you around to face him, pushing hair out of your face to be able to look into your eyes. Then he grabbed both of your hands and brought them up between you both to kiss them. “How are you feeling today, sunshine?”

“Better, thanks to you,” you whispered, afraid that your voice would give up if you talked any louder, “but I would feel much better if you weren’t here. I mean, in danger of getting sick as well.” You wanted to usher him away, not needing to see his body being shaken by coughing fits as yours had been for the past week.

“You won’t get rid of me that easily.” He nudged your nose with his and pressed himself even closer to you. “Time with you is way too precious to throw it away. And, after all, if I get sick you have to look after me. And that would mean that we get to spend even more time together.”

“But trav-.”

“No buts, not today. Travel can wait. The gods know I’ve annoyed Geralt and Yennefer enough, they can handle this on their own. Now it’s your turn to be annoyed by me. And, who knows? Maybe after you’re recovered you’ll come with me?”

“What’s with Geralt?”

“What’s with him?”

“Won’t he get annoyed?”

Jaskier laughed and the vibrations of his chest shook you as well. “Isn’t he always? But no, if Yennefer can tag along, and we all know how that witch feels about me, so can you.”

“Yeah… ‘bout her. You have to watch your back. I don’t want it to be pierced by a knife.”

“You know what? I won’t even ask. What I will ask is if you will let me take care of you?”

“Only if you sing me the song I never got to hear. It looks beautiful on paper, but I’m sure it’s breathtaking when you sing it. And I would like us to be alright.”

His smile could have lightened up the sun. He proceeded to gently push your head against his chest, embracing you. Stroking your hair, he began to sing softly. The last thing you heard before you fell back asleep was:

_“And I’ll say  
oh how oh how unreasonable  
how unreasonably in love I am with everything you do  
I’ll spend my days so close to you cos if I’m  
standing here everyone will know I’m alright.”_


End file.
